


The Rick One for Me

by gothboobs



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Incest, M/M, NSFW, slight blood, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothboobs/pseuds/gothboobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Morty AU: on your 16th birthday, marks start showing up on your body that correspond to wounds or bruises suffered by your soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Ugh, I can’t wait until you can drive  _me_  around.” Beth turned the car into the driveway and parked as Morty hopped out of the passenger seat with his arms full of groceries and a smile.

“O-only one more day, mom! I-I can’t wait to get my permit tomorrow!”

In a rare moment of motherly affection, Beth wrapped her arm around her son’s shoulders and kissed him lightly on the cheek.“I can’t believe my baby is turning sixteen…”

Morty laughed and led his mom into the house before setting the groceries on the kitchen table, “I-I-I’m m-mostly excited to start getting my-my soulmate marks.”

Reaching up to the cupboards, Beth chewed her lip, “Well, remember Morty, soulmates aren’t everything. Even with marks, not everyone finds theirs.” She ruefully rubbed the new bruise she found on her shoulder this morning and softly wondered where her soulmate was. Getting pregnant in high school and rushing into an ill-conceived marriage wasn’t her ideal life, but even with soulmate marks, many people still never located theirs.

Sixteenth birthdays were special for that reason. It was the first time marks showed up on a person’s body that corresponded to bruises, cuts, and other wounds suffered by your soulmate, as long as they were sixteen or older as well. But even with this helpful cue, in a world of billions of people many people had neither the means nor the ability to seek out and find their one true love. In the end, most people settled for conventional relationships and ignored the random, painless, pale-pink marks that would show up once in a while as evidence that someone out there was better for them than their current lover.

Morty shrugged, “Y-y-yeah, I know…but still, it’s fun to see them and i-imagine.”

With her back to her son, Beth grimaced, but kept her voice cheerful, “You bet, Morty.”

“Hey-euulchh-Beth, when’s dinner?” Striding into the kitchen with the sleeves of his labcoat bunched up around his elbows, and his hands and arms dripping with bluish-gray gunk, Rick looked at the groceries on the table with interest.

Beth spoke as she turned around, “Probably in about an hour—oh my  _god_ , Dad, what is on your arms!?”

Rick shrugged, and shook some of the goo off onto the floor, “Oh, j-jus-urrp-j-just some flurvian saliva; I-”

“Dad, I don’t want alien body fluids in the kitchen, out!”

“A-alright, alright,” Rick held up his dirty hands defensively, dripping more gunk onto the floor, “Morty, c-c-come gimme a hand in the garage?”

“Y-yeah!” Morty jumped out of the chair he occupied and followed Rick out of the kitchen as Beth sighed in exasperation and began wiping up the floor. Morty tried to disguise his grin as he followed Rick through the house toward the garage. Although he was excited about the possibility of getting soulmate marks for the first time tomorrow, it hadn’t dimmed his illicit crush on a certain grouchy scientist.

Ever since Rick had re-entered their lives two years ago, Morty had found in him a companionship that was as unique as it was treasured. Despite his horrible behavior, various addictions, and habit of self-destruction, Morty saw right through the bullshit and loved the inquisitive, energetic, and fun-loving spirit that was at the heart of Rick’s asshole façade. To be fair, it had taken Morty a while to get used to the constant deluge of terrible shit Rick put him through, but moments where they settled down to watch inter-dimensional cable, or took the spaceship for a joyride, or just hung out playing their 3DS’s while watching a sunset on an alien horizon were beautiful and evidence to Morty that Rick was not completely irredeemable.

“Wh-what—euclh-what are you smiling about,  _Morty_?”

Morty almost smacked into Rick’s chest as he walked into the garage, he was so caught up in his happy memories. “Oh-uh-uh n-nothing! I-I guess I’m just excited about getting my soulmate marks tomorrow.”

Rick snorted, “Oh my god.”

Refusing to let Rick bring him down, Morty enthusiastically walked beside his grandfather, “Do soulmate marks ever show up on you, Rick?”

Shaking his head, Rick chuckled, “No, thank god! Eith-either they died –uurpp- before they reached sixteen, or they’re too boring to ever b-bother getting hurt.” Glaring at Morty he shook his head, “Soulmate marks are  _stupid_ , Morty, what if your soulmate is a piece of shit!?”

Morty shrugged, “Well  _I_  think it’s pretty cool!” As an idea occurred to Morty, he tugged Rick’s labcoat, “H-hey Rick! C-c-can you help me find my soulmate if I get any marks tomorrow? It-it-it’d be so easy with your portal gun!”

Rick groaned, “M-morty seriously? I c-can bring you anywhere in  _existence_ , and you-you-you wanna go on a lame-ass hunt for a wh-wh-what amounts to a -euulch- highly compatible fuckbuddy!?”

Morty tugged the labcoat, “C’ _mon_ , Rick, it’ll be my birthday!”

“Alright, alright, Morty, jeez.” Rick shook Morty’s hands off his labcoat, “T-tomorrow we’ll look, but right now, I-I-I need you to focus, Morty.” Rick grabbed Morty by the hand and pulled him over to a low bench where a massive, open  _mouth_  was spread across the metal. Normally, Rick grabbing Morty’s hand would send a jolt of flustered happiness through him, but the gunk coating Rick’s hand was slimy and smelled like rotten food, and Morty gagged as Rick tugged him close to the alien on the bench. “Y-you’ve got smaller hands than me, Morty.” Rick positioned Morty directly in front of the alien as he gestured toward it, “Y-y-ya gotta help your ole’ grandpa out and pull out that shiny thing in here.”

Morty leaned over and peered inside. The alien was a small, wide, oblong creature that was about eighty percent mouth. And that mouth was stretched almost as wide as the creature was long, and deep behind the teeth in the recesses of the dark, foul-smelling mouth, a small piece of metal shone brightly against the yellow teeth. Morty winced and looked over his shoulder at Rick behind him who was prodding him forward with dirty hands, “R-rick, jeez, I-I-I don’t know…”

“Morty,  _Morty_ ,” Rick pushed him harder, insistent, “Y-y-y-you’ll be  _fine_  Morty! J-just-euuclh-just reach right in there and j-just grab it, Morty!”

Frowning deeply, Morty gingerly reached inside the mouth with both hands and stretched toward the small object. It was impossible to not touch the sides of the slimy mouth, and in a few seconds, Morty’s forearms were coated with the same gross saliva Rick’s were. “It-it’s not g-g-gonna—it won’t bite me will it Rick?”

Rick shrugged, “I knocked it out pretty good Morty.”

The answer didn’t satisfy the teenager, but he was already elbow deep, so no point waffling now. Morty stretched his arms deeper inside, dry-heaving at the awful, disgusting smell, until finally, his fingertips brushed against the sharp edge of the metal object. It was wedged tightly between two teeth, and Morty could instantly tell why Rick couldn’t get it out. His own fingers barely could squeeze alongside the object.

Rick bit back a chuckle as Morty’s ass wiggled back in forth with the effort of digging out the tracking tag from within the flurvip. These rodents were being tagged and tracked by a fairly wealthy poacher, and Rick had planned to use the tracking tag to reverse-locate the owner. The poacher had stolen a shipment of powerful tranquilizer grenades of Rick’s own invention a week prior and you  _don’t_  double-cross Rick and get away with it.

His mind darted back to the scene before him as Morty yelped with excitement, “R-rick, I think I almost got it!”

Rick grinned to himself, he knew Morty could get it. That kid would do anything for him. “G-g-good Morty, now j-j-uulch-just gently pry it free.”

The slim teenager hunched further forward, giving Rick an excellent view as he plunged further into the mouth. He felt dirty for enjoying watching, but what Morty didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, so Rick stared to his heart’s content. His guilt over being in love with his idiot grandson was more than half the reason he drank, so might as well enjoy the few moments he managed to find that allowed him to gaze unabashed at Morty’s adorable frame. Patting his labcoat, Rick found his flask and popping it open, lifted it to his lips as his eyes roamed over Morty’s body. Oh the things he wanted to do to that tiny, flexible body. Many of Rick’s nights had been consumed by vivid dreams of him showing Morty exactly how good a body could feel with the right encouragement. The pit of his stomach twisted with shame, but Rick ignored it and instead imagined what would happen if he walked up and gave that ass wiggling in front of him a good smack.

“It-it’s stuck—”

Rick roused himself from his reverie to go and stand beside Morty. “J-j-just wiggle it a bit Morty. I-I-I know it’s in there good, but y-y-you gotta get it.”

Grunting with the effort, and trying to follow Rick’s instructions to wiggle it, Morty suddenly felt the object slip slightly, and with one more tug, it popped free, and Morty pulled it out of the mouth, coated almost up to his armpits in the blue-gray goo. Turning to Rick, Morty grinned and held it aloft, “I got it!”

“G-g-good job M-oeuuclh-rty,” Rick took the small, index-card shaped tag and grinned, “We-we-we’re gonna have fun with  _this_  in a couple days!”

“Another a-adventure, Rick?”

Rick rolled his eyes, “Y-y-yeah no shit, Morty, what else? It-it-it’s not like—” a sudden flash of movement behind Morty caught Rick’s eyes, and dropping the card in his pocket, he grabbed Morty by his shoulders with both hands, and shoved him to the side, just as the flurvip awoke from its stupor and lunged with bared teeth.

Screaming in shock, Morty scrambled to the desk of the garage as the alien’s massive mouth clamped down on Rick’s shoulder and chest and Rick fell to the floor with a low grunt of pain. Morty found the blaster gun he was looking for in a second, and rushing over to where Rick was writhing on the floor, fighting off the creature, Morty swiftly took aim, and shot. The blast was dangerously close to Rick’s head, but the creature vaporized into dust from the shot, and Rick rolled over onto his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

Blood pooled beneath him as Morty panicked beside his grandfather. “Rick!! Oh jeez, Rick, I’ll call an ambulance, I’ll—”

“M-morty, no—” Rick clenched his teeth against both pain and annoyance, Jesus this kid was panicky. Rick turned his head and looked over at Morty, trying to smirk through the pain so he wouldn’t worry too much, “Y-y-you a-almost shot my head off, but y-you did good, M-morr—” Fuck, he felt himself getting lightheaded from blood loss. “G-get my-my phone M-m-m-mortyyy…call—” Rick panted with the effort of talking and paused.

Morty had already fished Rick’s phone out of the side pocket of the labcoat and was holding it in a death grip, “C-c-call  _who_  Rick!? Tell me!”

“Nnngg—” Rick collapsed onto the floor and rolled onto his back as he felt consciousness slip away, “J-just dial 4-4-4, M-morty…and—” Rick patted the pocket he had put the tracking tag in, “G-grab this tag a-annn—k-keep it s-ssaafffffee—”

The hot burn of tears welled in Morty’s eyes as he tried to stay calm. Dialing 4-4-4 into Rick’s phone, Morty held it to his ear as he fished the metal tag out of Rick’s pocket and stuck it in his own. Rick looked bad. A semi-circle of deep puncture wounds from the sharp teeth of the alien stretched from his shoulder, across his chest, and wrapped around the lower half of his arm. Dark blood oozed from the wounds onto the garage, and Rick’s pale face looked ashen gray. A chirpy voice on the other end of the line cheerfully answered, but Morty could barely contain himself as he shrieked into the phone, “Help! Please, who-whoever you are, Rick really needs h-help!”

There was a click on the other end and Morty pulled back to look incredulously at the phone. Did they just hang up!? Just as he was about to redial, the noisy whoosh of a spaceship landing right outside interrupted him.

“OH MY GOD!”

Morty looked up to see Beth and Summer standing in the doorway of the garage, hands to their mouths in shock at the scene before them. Before Morty could explain, however, several alien nurses in crisp white uniforms swiftly marched into the garage and began lifting Rick onto a stretcher.

“Are you the patient’s family?”

Morty turned to look at a calm and smiling alien who was gesturing toward an official-looking alien spaceship outside, “Y-y-yes, we’re his family!”

The alien beckoned at them, “Let me assure you, despite the blood loss, he will be fine. Please follow me into the ambulatory transit cab, and we will bring you to the hospital along with him.”

Morty instantly jumped up and followed them. Turning to his mother and sister, he waved them over, “C’mon, Ri-rick needs us!”

After a moment of hesitation, Beth and Summer dashed forward and joined Morty in the alien ambulance and listened in shock as Morty relayed the events to them on the way to the hospital.

As the doctor predicted, Rick was easily patched up, but needed to sleep off the damage for a few hours in the hospital. Already late in the afternoon when the creature had attacked, it was now almost midnight. Beth had been taken back home by a hospital spaceship shuttle to let Jerry know what was going on, but Beth and Morty had elected to stay and keep watch over Rick for the night.

Morty was moodily sitting beside Rick’s bed watching his grandfather’s chest rise and fall with deep breaths. It felt…intimate somehow, to watch him sleep. Normally, he was so guarded and defensive, it was almost impossible to catch him in a moment of vulnerability. His usually frowning face was calm and relaxed with the artificial slumber, and Morty stared with interest at the face he had long ago committed to memory.

“Haaaapyyy—”

Morty twisted in his chair to see Summer holding a small purple cupcake in her hands and a smile on her face, “toooo youuu, happy birthday toooo youuu, happy birthday deeeear Moooortyyyy, happy birthday to you!” Summer handed him the cupcake and whipped out her phone, “Smile! Sorry I couldn’t find any candles…but in about two minutes you’ll officially be sixteen, and I think we should celebrate a little!”

Holding up the cupcake next to his face, Morty grinned for the picture before standing and hugging his sister, “Thanks Summer!”

“You’re my little brother, Morty,” Summer playfully punched his shoulder, “You didn’t think I’d forget did you?”

Morty happily snacked on his cupcake as his sister curled up in a corner of the room to play on her phone. As the seconds counted down to midnight, Morty walked into the bathroom, and closing the door, he took off his shirt and stared into the mirror as midnight arrived and he officially turned sixteen.

Nothing. Morty sighed in disappointment and was about to pull his shirt back on and walk back outside when he felt a sudden sharp tingle on his shoulder. Spinning back to the mirror in excitement, Morty stared at his reflection as a faint pink mark on his shoulder slowly faded into existence, growing darker and darker until it was a vibrant rose color staining his fair skin. Morty ran his fingertips over the mark and exhaled in wonder. A soulmate mark. He furrowed his brows…hopefully they were okay…it looked like it was a serious wound. As Morty watched his reflection however, a few more tingly spots sprang up along his chest and back. One by one, dark rose-pink, jagged marks emerged from beneath his skin.

Morty swallowed hard as he stared at himself in the mirror, naked to the waist, with an expression of shock and bewilderment. The soulmate marks curved themselves into a wide semi-circle…arcing from his shoulder, across his chest, and ending on his arm…identical to Rick’s wounds.


	2. The Rick One for Me - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having discovered marks that correspond with Rick's wounds, Morty wrestles with the idea that Rick is his soulmate.

Morty thought his heart would stop he was so shocked. Turning around, the semicircle repeated itself in a wide arc, a mirror image of the marks on his front. There was no denying it; they matched the placement and size of Rick’s wounds perfectly. Shit.  How was this possible? The majority of people never even find their soulmate, and yet Morty’s was lying ten feet away. A gamut of emotions smacked into Morty as he shakily pulled his shirt back on. What would Rick think? What would his  _parents_  think? Soulmate or not, Rick was his grandfather for heaven’s sake.

Tiptoeing out of the bathroom, Morty angled his arm away from Summer so she wouldn’t see anything, but she was wrapped up in texting and didn’t even look up as Morty resumed his position beside Rick. What if it was just a coincidence? There were billions of people in the world, someone somewhere could have very similar wounds right? Morty softly touched the corner of Rick’s bed, refraining from actually touching his arm. 

A jolt of possessiveness suddenly surged through him and he grasped Rick’s arm and stared at the old man breathing softly in sleep. He would keep it a secret for now…no telling how everyone would react. A small smile wound its way across Morty’s face as he softly whispered, “Y-you were right, Rick…my soulmate is a piece of shit. But he’s mine. Y-you belong to me, Rick,” a halting pause, “m-mmotherfucker.”

* * *

Dawn found Summer and Morty curled up on opposite ends of the couch in Rick’s hospital room, as Rick slowly roused himself from sleep. His chest and shoulder ached with dull pain, and as he sat up and noticed the light bandages wrapped around him, yesterday’s events came flooding back.

“Morty!”

The sleeping teenagers both stirred at his shout, and Morty, bleary-eyed and befuddled stumbled his way across the room to slump into the chair beside Rick’s bed. “Y-yeah, Rick…?”

Rick stifled a groan as he rolled over toward his grandson, “Whe-where’s the tag, Morty?”

“Oh,” Morty fished around in his pocket and handed it over to Rick. He had cleaned it off the night before, “H-ere, Rick.”

Rick took the tag and turned it over in his hands before looking up and flashing a dangerous grin at Morty, “This-this is gonna be fun, Morty.”

“W-what is?”

Instead of answering, Rick climbed out of bed, grimacing from the pain as he moved, and tossed off his hospital gown. Morty blushed and looked away as his naked grandfather found his clothes and began tugging them on.

“R-r-rick you sure you’re okay to leave? M-maybe we-we should wait for a doctor to—”

“Science waits for no one, Morty!” As Rick yanked on his labcoat he shook Summer’s shoulder as he walked out the door, “C-c’mon Summer, let’s go.”

“Grandpa Rick—”

But Rick was already halfway down the hall, ignoring his grandchildren and concerned nurses as he headed for the exit. After almost ten minutes of a frustrated Rick arguing with and threatening the hospital staff, they were allowed to leave, and back at home, Summer retreated upstairs to shower and sleep, but Morty was afforded no such luxury as Rick dragged him back to the garage.

“Rick, c-c-c’mon, let’s just relax today, you’re hurt.”

“M-morty, your grandpa’s not a bitch, and you shouldn’t be one either.” Finding his portal gun, he placed it on the table as he stretched his shoulders, “So, f-find any marks?”

Morty’s face paled and he tried to keep a straight face as he held his arm pressed against his side, hiding the two pink marks staining his arm, “N-no?”

Rick rolled his eyes and glared at Morty, “Y-y-you realize,  _Morty_ , I can tell whe-when you’re lying.”

Morty remained silent and looked away while Rick shrugged, “Whatever.” Rick refilled his flask as Morty tugged on a black sweatshirt and opening a portal, he and Morty dove through.

Morty’s jaw dropped as they exited the portal and he found himself in a cavernous hallway that stretched in both directions farther than his eyes could see. The decapitated and stuffed heads of alien animals and creatures jutted out from the walls and stared at them with blank, soulless eyes as Morty followed Rick down the hall.

“W-w-where are we?”

“Shhh,” Without looking down at his grandson, Rick stuck a finger against Morty’s mouth and glanced down the hall, “We-we gotta be quiet Morty, we’re inside the hunting lodge of a poacher named Rex Rib. H-he won’t be happy we’re sneaking around if he catches us.”

Resisting the urge to clamp his mouth over Rick’s finger, Morty pushed Rick’s hand away and hurried after him, trying to avoid staring up at the creepy interior. “Rick, w-w-why are we—why’d you bring me here? 

“He’s-euulch-a p-piece of shit, Morty.” Rick sipped form his flask and clenched his fist melodramatically, “He  _stole_  from me. So I’m h-elchh-ere to return the favor.”

“R-rick are you kidding me?!” Morty stomped after Rick down the hallway as Rick stopped and peered into each room they passed, “Y-y-you brought me here to h-help you steal?”

“Morty  _shhh_!” Rick paused and his eyes widened as he heard footsteps further down the hall. “C’mon—” Spying a gun cabinet built into the wall, Rick yanked open the panel and ducked inside, pulling Morty in with him.

The cabinet was tiny and smelled like gunpowder. Rick scooted as much as he could into the back of the cabinet, but with the panel fully closed, Morty was forced to wedge himself tightly against his grandfather. Standing chest-to-chest, Rick angled his leg slightly to fit between Morty’s legs to allow them both to stand with both feet flat on the floor.

“S-s-seriously Rick?” Morty huffed and would’ve crossed his arms over his chest angrily if he wasn’t pressed up flush against Rick, “This sucks! W-w-why couldn’t we have—”

Rick’s palm smacked itself against Morty’s mouth as he glared down at his grandson, “Shut –euulch-up Morty, jeez!” He fell silent for a brief moment, listening to the side of the cabinet before removing his hand from Morty’s face and continuing in hushed tones, “Rex has cranium canines for guard-dogs…we gotta be quiet until they w-w-walk-uelchh-until they leave. Cr-cranium canines can only sense two things: sound and brain waves. L-l-lu-uuechh-uckily, ours cancel each other out, so we just have to be quiet.”

Morty’s ears burned, “Y-yeah, because I’m so st-stupid, right, Rick?”

Rick looked down at Morty and rolled his eyes, “Y-you said it, not me, Morty, now  _shut it_.”

Morty tried to match Rick’s glare with one of his own, but he quickly wussed out of the staring contest and instead looked straight ahead at Rick’s chest and tried to ignore the warm pressure from his grandfather’s thigh against his groin. Piece of shit old man was his soulmate and he hadn’t even said happy birthday to him yet!

Suddenly, Morty felt a…presence inside his mind. He shook his head to dislodge the uncomfortable sensation, but it remained, and the awful feeling of  _something_  rifling through his thoughts made him wince and shudder in disgust. Rick wasn’t much better off: massaging his temples and squeezing his eyes shut at the mental intrusion. Outside the cabinet, heavy footsteps marched by, accompanied by dog-like panting. The footsteps hesitated briefly by the cabinet before plodding on and once they passed, Morty felt the presence inside his brain disappear and he exhaled with relief.

“I know,” Morty looked up at Rick who was frowning sympathetically, “h-having your brain scanned is pretty uncomfortable,” Rick brought his hands up to Morty’s face, and with his finger tips, he firmly rubbed Morty’s temples, “A l-l-little massage helps the blood flow. You’ll b-be okay whe—”

It was too much. Rick’s hands deftly rubbing his head, his chest pressing up against Rick’s chest, Rick’s thigh rubbing against his crotch with every slight movement either of them made—Morty staggered back and grasping the panel, ripped it open to escape into the hallway. “I’ll-I’ll be okay w-when we get outta this creepy lodge, Rick! L-l-let’s j-just steal whatever you came for so-so we can go!”

Rick climbed out of the cabinet and brushed past Morty, “A-alright, killjoy.”

After a few more minutes of silent searching, Rick located the room he was looking for and pulled Morty inside with him, closing the door behind them. As he searched the room, Morty went to stand by the window and stare outside, moody and bored. Morty realized it was petty to be this hung up on his birthday, since Rick often forgot to eat, never mind remembering social conventions. But still!

“M-morty,  Morty, ch-ch-check this out!”

Turning, Morty spotted Rick quickly striding up to him with his hands held behind his back. With almost child-like enthusiasm, Rick pulled out Morty’s Nintendo 3DS out from behind his back.

“Rick is-is that my—”

Rick revealed his other hand, holding a glowing crystal embedded into a game cartridge. With exaggerated movements, he jammed the cartridge into the 3DS, placed the gaming system into Morty’s hands, flipped the on switch, and as the startup music happily chimed, he posed with his hands on his hips and glared triumphantly at Morty. “Ev-ev-every Nintendo DS game in existence, in –euulch- every reality, happy birthday, you’re welcome,  _Morty_.”

“Re-really, Rick?” Morty heart raced as his fingers rapidly cycled through the menu, “ _Every_  game!?”

Rick snorted, “Duh, Morty! D-d-don’t you re-euulch-cognize the crystal? It’s the same kind on the cable box Morty, this-th-this is just a smaller version, b-but they’re almost impossible to find, so I just stole one!”

Morty was only half-listening as he scrolled through hundreds of brightly colored game graphics, “This is so cool!”

Rick couldn’t help but smirk to himself as he watched his slack-jawed grandson go through his 3DS in awe. There was no way anyone was beating his birthday present for Morty this year. As he opened his mouth to remark on whether or not Morty was about to drool, the familiar intruding pressure from a brain scan abruptly washed over him.

“Shit, M-morty, we-we-we gotta—”

“SANCHEZ!”

Too late. All four hundred pounds of angry, red, Rex Rib had thrown open the door, flanked by two cranium canines and brandishing a whip. Beside him, Morty’s high-pitched panic voice shrilled in his ear.

“Ohhhhh jeez, Rick!”

Rick seized his portal from his labcoat pocket and opened a portal behind them as Rex lunged forward and cracked his whip. Rick dodged and leaped for the portal, grabbing Morty by the back of his shirt as he rushed forward. Rex roared with anger, and cracked his whip again, the tip wrapping around Morty’s arm as they fell through the portal.

“Yeeeow!” Tumbling onto the hard garage floor, Morty held his arm aloft as the whip snapped off when the portal closed.

“Morty, Morty, l-l-lemme see—” Rick pushed up the sleeves of his labcoat and kneeled beside Morty, grabbing for his arm as Morty scrambled backward.

“I-I’m fine Rick—”

But Rick had already seized his grandson’s arm, unwrapped the end of the whip and was now pushing up the sleeve of his hoodie. A thick purple band of a bruise wrapped itself around Morty’s forearm, a few inches from his wrist. Morty tried to tug his arm back, but Rick held it gently but securely in his grasp as he stared at the bruise.

“D-d-does-euughh-n’t look t-too bad, Morty. Y-y-y—” Rick’s eyes darted from Morty’s arm to his own. A pale pink band a few inches up from his wrist wrapped around his forearm.

Morty tore his arm out of Rick’s grasp and pulled his sleeve down, scrambling to his feet. Rick remained on the floor, rooted in place as he stared at his arm, and then at Morty, and then back to his arm again.

“Th-thiss—”

Rick’s eyes flew to Morty’s face one final time and rested there, drinking in the sight of his grandson. Morty was flushed red, his eyebrows raised so high they nearly disappeared beneath the curtain of curls. As Rick silently gaped, Morty hooked his fingers beneath them hem of his hoodie and slowly pulled it off, dropping his DS on the ground with a clatter as he did so.

Rick snickered, and Morty’s red face blushed redder as he repeated the action with his t-shirt, lifting it up and off his slim frame, dropping it at his feet. He thrust his chest out and flaunted the semicircle of marks. Rick couldn’t tear his eyes away from Morty or the vibrant pink splotches.

Fishing out his flask, Rick popped it open and consumed the entirety of its contents before placing the empty vessel back in his pocket and belching.

“Eugg-EULCH- w-w-well this is un-un-unexpe-eulch- this is unexpected.”

Bracing his hand against a chair leg, Rick staggered to his feet and walked over to Morty. The pink blotches tempted him horribly…his mouth watered at the thought of tracing their outlines with his tongue. No, that is  _wrong_. Rick shook his head and leaned over, grabbing Morty’s shirt from the floor. He opened up the neck hole and pulled it over Morty’s head. He had to stop looking at those damned marks or he would lose control of himself. Morty stared up at him with a confused expression and tugged his shirt the rest of the way on as Rick backed up slowly.

“D-d-don’t w-worry Morty, I won’t—” Rick put his hands up palm-forward toward his grandson…anything to put distance between them. He couldn’t—he’d ruin Morty. “The-these are nothing, Morty, nothing has to change between us. I w-won’t touch you, d-don’t—”

“Wh-what do you  _mean_!?” Morty’s confused expression twisted into one of frustration as he took a shaky step toward Rick, “Y-y-you—I—our marks match! Why don’t you want to touch me?”

Those words snapped Rick out of his guilt-induced panic, and he fixed Morty with a piercing glare—he had to be imagining things, “M-morty, I’m…I’m your grandfather—”

Morty’s voice raised an octave as he ranted and stomped angrily toward Rick, “Y-y-yeah no sh-shit, Rick! But you’re  _mine_. If-if you think now that I know who my soulmate is I’m-I’m-I’m j-just gonna l-let y-you try to suddenly grow a conscience—” Reaching up, Morty grabbed the front of Rick’s shirt in both hands and before he could second guess himself, he yanked Rick down and pulled him into a clumsy, graceless kiss, knocking his front teeth against Rick’s. They both recoiled from the sharp clack of their teeth, but only for a split second before Morty, still clutching Rick by the fistful, dragged him back for a second attempt.

A warm, wet pucker collided effortlessly against Rick, and when a bold slip of tongue crashed past his lips, an ardent growl was ripped from Rick’s throat before he could catch it.

“Mhmm!” Morty agreed with enthusiasm, sucking on Rick’s bottom lip and smoothing his hands up the strong chest to clasp Rick’s neck possessively.

Rick tried twice to untangle himself before a charmed third try partially released him. He straightened awkwardly, as Morty’s tight grip around his throat pressed juuust firmly enough. This was bad. Nearly every shred of restraint left in Rick’s body had fled in the presence of Morty,  _his_  Morty, acting grabby and demanding.

“Morty—” one last attempt at abstinence— “I d-don’t want to hurt you.”

Morty removed his hands from Ricks throat and scoffed, “Y-y-you already h-have, Rick. I don’t really think about it, y’know? I got-I-I got other things to think about.” A mischievous gleam flashed in his eyes as Morty palmed Rick’s obvious boner, “This is a hint.” He turned and stripped his shirt off again, tossing it behind him to land at Rick’s feet. “ _That_  is an invitation…” 

The last limping coherent thought that crossed Rick’s mind before ninety percent of his blood rushed to his groin was a vague question of whether the bed or Morty would break first.

When Rick walked into Morty’s room after a few feverish minutes of collecting lube and a temporary soundproof barrier in the garage, he was greeted by the sight of Morty sprawled out on the bed impatiently rubbing himself through his boxers, glancing up at Rick with a subtle grin.

“J-j-jeez, M-morty, greedy little shit, you couldn’t even wait to start with me?”

Morty’s bravado had exhausted itself and he shyly gazed at Rick from the bed, “I w-wasn’t sure if you were coming…”

In several long strides, Rick crossed the floor, simultaneously removing his labcoat and shirt, pausing at the edge of the bed to kick off his shoes. Morty scrutinized the bandages wrapped around Rick beneath his wife beater. In a few places, the brownish-red stain of old blood seeped through. Rick noticed Morty staring and waved him off as he climbed onto the bed.

“I-I’m fine, Morty.” Rick removed Morty’s hands from his crotch and wrapped them around his own throat, relishing the heat coming off of Morty’s palms.  “I-I-I don’t break that easily…wanna try?”

Morty’s hands tightened around Rick’s jugular, and the feeling of his Adam’s apple rubbing against his thumbs with each word, got Morty even harder. He pressed gently into that hard, sweet lump, and chewed his lip as a low grunt rumbled through Rick.

The magic touch. Rick fell into Morty, his hands energetically dancing along Morty’s form: counting ribs with his forefinger, tracing the hard edge of young hip bones with the pad of his thumbs, memorizing Morty’s dimensions with eager fingers.

Arching into Rick’s warm chest, Morty moved his hands from around Rick’s neck to his strong shoulders and savored the heat and scent of Rick before Rick dipped his head and swallowed Morty’s next breath. While Morty had been delightful, Rick was electrifying. He sent shivers radiating from Morty’s sucked, bitten lips to his toes curling in ecstasy against the blankets.

Morty’s joyful wriggling wasn’t enough to prevent Rick from skillfully sliding down the tight, dark blue boxers down slim legs before tossing them onto the floor. Fully naked, Morty giggled coyly as his grandfather trailed kisses down Morty’s neck, to his collarbones and finally to the first of the dark pink marks. Rick’s open mouth sucked hard on the mark, darkening the skin beneath it, sucking hard enough to taste sweat mixed with the metallic tinge of blood rising to the surface of the skin. Morty’s nimble fingers dropped from Rick’s shoulder to rest on his chest, and wavering in his confidence for just a moment, Morty placed his thumb over the first of Rick’s wounds, and firmly pushed into it as Rick ravaged his chest.

“AHhhnnnn…” his mewl of appreciation surprised even Rick who paused his activities on Morty’s chest to glare up at the teenager and warn, “D-don’t dish out m-m-more than you can take, Morty.”

Morty smiled wickedly, “Y-you said I could try to break you.”

Rick laughed at that, and smooched and licked his way down Morty’s abdomen, drawing squeals and protestations as he swiftly moved down between Morty’s legs. “M-morty y-y-you’re getting ahead of yourself,” Grasping the dick before him, Rick flicked his tongue out and lapped up the precum as Morty strained against the bed and whimpered deliciously, “Trust me—eulchh-it’d take you hours to do any real damage on me. It’s not happening today.”

With his head thrown back against the pillows, and a voice muffled by lovesick panting, Rick almost missed Morty’s blubbering inquiry: “G-g-good thing we-we have the rest of our lives for that, huh, Rick?”

Rick’s chest shuddered at the question and at a loss for words; he used his mouth instead to lovingly torture the teenage genetalia in front of him that he had spent so many nights dreaming about. Not one to be left out, Morty raked his fingers through Rick’s hair and tugged roughly, aching to hear more growled, delirious moans from his usually taciturn grandfather. But Rick had devoted himself to giving Morty the blowjob of his life, and a little pulled hair wasn’t enough to distract him away from sucking the soul out of Morty through his hard, pink cock. Leaning to one side, he hiked up one of Morty’s thighs to rest on his shoulder, and pausing to lick his fingers, he smoothed them between Morty’s ass cheeks and quickly found a tight little puckered nub to tease.

“RICK!”

Morty squirmed and would’ve jumped right out of bed in surprise if Rick’s strong, bony hands were not holding him down so sweetly to his bed. No one had ever touched him there… _he_  had barely touched himself there! But those awful, amazing, talented fingers were wedged between his crack and as they rubbed up against him, Morty couldn’t help but moan Rick’s name and attempt to hold on so he didn’t cum too soon.

Morty’s voice cracked as he weakly begged for more, and Rick chuckled against Morty’s warm thigh before leaning up and climbing off the bed.

“H-hey!”

“Re-re-relax, Morty—” Locating the lube on the floor, Rick massaged it onto his fingers before returning to Morty on the bed resuming long lazy licks of Morty’s pulsing, pink cock as Morty sighed contentedly. Slippery, seductive fingers found Morty’s slick little hole again and rubbed in agonizingly slow circles until Morty smacked Rick’s good shoulder and demanded, “Rick, s-s-s-stooop teasing me, c-c’mon!”

In popped Rick’s index finger as he returned to bobbing his head up and down, eliciting a surprised yelp followed by a long drawn out sigh of appreciation. Morty sank back into his pillow and thrust against Rick’s finger, attempting to match his rhythm. “Such a good boy…” Rick jacked off Morty with his hand as he licked the tip, “Y-y-your ass wants cock so bad Morty it’s-it’s practically sucking in my finger.”

“Unnhh—” Morty dug his nails into Rick’s scalp as his grandfather steadily finger-fucked him. “Riiiick—Rick I-I—” Lifting his head off the bed, Morty suddenly thrust his hips up into Rick’s face, and holding his grandfather by the hair, Morty fucked his face exuberantly, until after a few moments he leaned his head back on the pillow and weakly announced he was cumming as Rick added a second finger and hooked them hard inside Morty, feeling him shudder around his fingers.

Swallowing Morty’s load, Rick glanced up at the underside of Morty’s jaw. The pale chest edged with pink marks fluttered rapidly as Morty’s heartbeat slowly returned to normal. On the side of Morty’s Adam’s apple, a very faint pink mark smudged itself across the young throat, and feeling his own throat, Rick chuckled as his fingers found the painful bruise Morty had gifted him.

Crawling up to lay beside the sweaty, weary teenager, Rick wrapped one arm around him and pulled him into his chest, resting his chin amongst Morty’s curls.

“B-b-but Rick!” Morty’s voice sounded like he was two seconds away from sleep, “W-what about you?”

Leaning down to kiss Morty’s forehead, Rick shook his head, “D-don’t worry about me. N-n-next time.”

“B-b-but that’s not fair!” Morty buried his face into Rick’s chest contentedly, “I-I-I th-thought we-we were gonna have sex.”

“Next time, M-morty.” Rick rubbed one of the marks on Morty’s back, “W-we have the rest of our lives, remember?”

“Y-y-yeah—” Grasping the wife beater in his fists, Morty closed his eyes and smiled, “Y-yeah we-we do, Rick.”


End file.
